<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Джедайство для чайников by fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot), Melotch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359727">Джедайство для чайников</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020'>fandom Star Wars Stormpilot 2020 (FK_Stormpilot)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch'>Melotch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ2020 Stormpilot - драбблы, мини (G-PG13) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25359727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FK_Stormpilot/pseuds/fandom%20Star%20Wars%20Stormpilot%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melotch/pseuds/Melotch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Путь к Силе долог и тернист, когда ты не читер.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron &amp; Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ФБ2020 Stormpilot - драбблы, мини (G-PG13) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Джедайство для чайников</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Все это здорово, конечно, — задумчиво произнес По, когда они высадили Рей и BB-8 на Татуине. — Джедаи, ситхи, световые мечи. Нет, ты же знаешь: я из тех, кто верит в могущество Силы. Да я видел его своими глазами сколько раз — мы оба видели! Но Рей... да и Люк. Да и Рен, если уж на то пошло. Путь каждого из них как бы намекает нам: а, может, и к лучшему, что время чувствительных к Силе закончилось, что, кроме Рей, никого из них не осталось.</p><p>— Я чувствителен к Силе, — сказал Финн.</p><p>Ну вот и что По мог ответить? Естественно, он воскликнул «Вау, потрясающе!» — он ведь был хорошим другом и просто достаточно чутким человеком, чтобы понять, в какой момент собеседнику по-настоящему нужна поддержка (а Финну после его признания поддержка была ой как нужна).</p><p>То есть, сразу после того, как прокашлялся и четыре раза уточнил: «Серьезно?»</p><p>Оказалось — да. Финн серьезно мог стать джедаем. Или ситхом, если поддастся искушениям Темной стороны и падет — вот эту часть про возможность падения По, спасибо покойному Бену Соло, уяснил крепко.</p><p>Проблемы не заставили себя ждать. Рей они высадили на Татуине, ни раскаявшийся Бен Соло, ни Люк Скайуокер не спешили являться Финну в своей новой, сияющей и полупрозрачной, форме и предлагать услуги наставника. Даже генерал Органа не заглядывала: может, там, где они оба были сейчас, выговаривала сыну, каким козлом Бен-Кайло себя показал, переметнувшись в Первый орден (вряд ли, конечно, но было бы неплохо). И Финн не то, чтобы не знал, как сопротивляться соблазнам Темной стороны — понятия не имел даже, как правильно на нее падать.</p><p>— Ерунда! — если уж все проигранные Сопротивлением битвы не заставили По опустить руки (бой над Экзеголом не в счет: растерянность длилась меньше минуты, и при таком раскладе кто угодно бы спасовал), теперь он и подавно этого делать не собирался. — Помнишь, Рей вывезла с Ак-То кучу джедайских мануалов. Наверняка там было что-то и для начинающих. И она не забрала их с собой, значит надо просто хорошенько поискать на базе!</p><p>«Джедайские мануалы» Рей нашлись довольно быстро — в ящике за палаткой с провиантом. По и Финн успели как раз вовремя: укрытия постепенно разбирали, флот повстанцев ждали во Внутреннем Кольце. Вот только три четверти ветхих томов с Ак-То оказались на языках, которые не были знакомы ни По, ни Финну, ни дроиду-переводчику. Интересно, Рей вообще их читала или просто картинки рассматривала?</p><p>В трудах, доступных для чтения, были в основном какие-то нудные философские дебаты автора с самим собой о погоде, природе, солнце, воздухе, камнях и, якобы, тесных связях между всеми этими компонентами экосистемы. Окей, По точно не был джедаем, не чувствовал Силу — может, ему просто не дано было понять, как от подобных рассуждений перейти к тренировкам со световыми мечами?</p><p>— Наверное, на Ак-То находился не очень важный храм, — в конце концов предположил он. — Но ничего страшного. Таких руин полно по всей галактике, джедаи ведь когда-то были могущественным орденом.</p><p>— Ну, кое-что ведь произошло с их последнего расцвета. Знаешь: пара войн, пара десятков лет.</p><p>— Уверен, хоть одно нормальные электронное пособие где-нибудь завалялось.</p><p>— По, — очень проникновенно начал Финн и положил свои тяжелые сильные руки ему на плечи. — Вообще-то я не уверен, что действительно хочу стать джедаем.</p><p>А вот это и правда меняло дело.</p><p>— Поэтому не признался тебе сразу, как только понял. Поэтому ничего не сказал Рей. После всех столкновений между Светлой и Темной сторонами... Может, ты и прав: в галактике будет гораздо спокойнее без чувствительных к Силе.</p><p>— Просто если ты не решишься сейчас, через пару дней все могут вспомнить, что мы с тобой были генералами во время последней атаки, — нахмурившись, заметил По. — И тогда нас обоих точно запихнут в какой-нибудь Сенат. А Палпатин, может, когда-то только поэтому и сбежал в ситхи — чтоб там не сидеть.</p><p>В Сенат Финн точно хотел меньше, чем стать джедаем.</p><p>Над джунглями еще не сгустились сумерки, а «Тысячелетний сокол» уже взял курс на Неизведанные Регионы.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>